


This isnt your parents broken heart.

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Characters to be added, Child Abuse, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible sex scenes, minor KageHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Nishinoya are happily two months into their relationship when they take the final step and get into bed together. The bad thing is Asahis parents find out and things go straight to hell....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try something new

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is pure fluff. ...That wont last long.
> 
> Should I add the sex scene next chapter or just completely skip the awkward first time sex scene?

For Nishinoya Yuu the last two months had been nothing but pure bliss. Ever since the day he had finally mustered up the courage to confess to resident ace of the Karasuno team things had been perfect. Now he was dating Asahi who was nothing more then a gentleman for lack of a better word. Always making sure Nishinoya was happy and joyful, always asking for consent before holding his hand or pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He would argue with anyone who said Asahi Azumane was less then the most perfect boyfriend in the world because to him it was true.

 

During afternoon practice Noya, who loved volleyball just as much as everyone else there, wanted nothing more for it to be over already. He and Asahi had a planned little cafe date and while it was nothing extravagant it was comfortable and perfect for both of them. Asahi who wasn't fond of to many people in one place and Noya who liked his sweets. The plan for after the date was to head back to Noyas to get their homework of the day done, since both of them were aware that the chances of Nishinoya actually doing it on his own were slim to none. 

Noya sighed in relief when Ukai finally dismissed them for the day. He grabbed his bag and took a drink from his bottle to cool himself off, as much as he was distracted he still put his all into practice, he couldn't go getting weak on the court, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he was the fault of their teams loss. 

He headed to the club room, quickly changing and ended up with his pants inside out. He laughed it off when Tanaka pointed it out. He pulled them off and put them on, the right way this time. 

"Oh no don't worry about me just a little air headed from practice!" Asahi and Noya agreed to keep the relationship from the team at least until after the tournament was over, wanting to prove to the rest of the team that their being together would have no impact on how they preformed on the court whatsoever. 

Nishinoya left the room ahead of Asahi, lingering near the gates, telling the others his mother had decided to pick him up that day and he was waiting for her. Asahi however was the last person out of the club room with a shy smile on his lips. 

Noya ran over and jumped at Asahi, pulling him into a tight hug, and on instinct Asahi wrapped his arms around Noyas back to make sure he didn't fall.

"Asahi!" He yelled loudly. 

"Noya, calm down, Daichi didn't leave that long ago he could still hear you..." Asahi stated looking around to see if anyone could have possibly seen their encounter. 

Asahi finally managed to detach the little libero from around his neck and placed him with both feet back on the ground. 

They both set out to their destination, a little cafe tucked into a street corner close to Nishinoyas house, it was out of the way and the rest of the team didn't know about it making it the perfect date spot.

As they walked Asahi brushed his hand against Nishinoyas, it was his way of asking to hold hands without having to voice his want. Noya of course knew this and grabbed onto his hand enthusiastically.

They took their usual table outside, there was about four tables outside with green and white stripped umbrellas over hanging each table, it was a beautiful little place.

Nishinoya sat at one end of the small table and Asahi at the other, never letting go of each others hand, their intertwined fingers resting on the table itself.

"You going to get what you usually do?" Asahi asked, if nothing more then to make small talk while they waited. 

"Hmm no, I was thinking of trying something new! The cake always looks good whenever we come here so I've finally decided to give it a try!" Noya said with a wide smile spreading across his face. 

The waiter came only moments later and took their order. Nishinoya ordering the cake and his usual chocolate milkshake and Asahi his coffee, which was more sugar and milk then actual coffee, and a single cookie. 

They sat in a peaceful silence as they waited for their orders, every now and again one of them would give the others hand a gentle squeeze. It was perfect, just the two of them in peaceful harmony that differed from the usual hectic daily situations.

Noya was bouncing in his seat when the waiter came up with their orders and he took his fort and stabbed it into the cake taking a large bite and shoving it into his mouth before the waiter even had a chance to put the drinks on the table. The waiter scurried off as fast as he could once everything was placed down and Asahi ended up with a fork and a piece of cake shoved at his face. 

"Ashai! This is amazing! You have to try!" He said poking his boyfriends lips with the sweet treat.

"Noya, I don't thin-." He was cut off when Noya shoved the fork into his open mouth and he grabbed the fork pulling it out of his mouth sans cake. Which in the end was indeed very good.

"It is very good, Noya. But you should eat your cake ill eat what I ordered." Asahi said with a small smile.

Noya simply nodded and began to shovel cake into his mouth at an alarming pace and Asahi was worried that he would choke on a piece of it.

 

With Asahis small order and Nishinoya swallowing his own it wasn't long before they were done. They always split the bill, learning on the first date that they would never just simply let the other pay for the entire thing. It was a compromise and it settled the disagreement quickly.

They headed out to Noyas house which was only a block from the cafe, their hands never leaving each other until Noya opened the door and bounced into his house. Greeting his mother with a kiss to the cheek. 

"Me and Asahi are going upstairs to do homework!" He said running up the stairs with Asahi walking close behind him. 

"That's fine. And oh Asahi make sure Yuu doesn't burn the house down I have to go grab some groceries and ill be gone for around an hour or two." She said with a chuckle. 

"Mom I'm not going to burn down the house!" Noya yelled before slamming his door shut behind Asahi, his mothers laughter could be heard in his room.

Asahi placed his bag down and began to get his school books out and Noya did the same but with a bunch of whining. 

"Asssahiii I don't wanna cant we just spend this time together instead?" Noya whined pressing his head on his Japanese homework.

"We are together Noya." Asahi pointed out looking in his biology book before writing on his worksheet what he believed to be the right answer. 

Noya let out a loud groan. "Fine but after this is done we are cuddling on the couch or something." He pouted and set to work. 

"Fine fine, just get your work done." Asahi said with a laugh. 

After about 15 minutes Nishinoya heard his mother call out a good bye as she left. Another 25 minutes later and both boys were stretching, having finally finished their homework and both relieved to be free for the res of the evening. 

"Now was that so bad?" Asahi asked, musing Noyas hair, the gelled strands hard against his hand. 

"Yes it was terrible I almost died." Noya said moving to lay on his floor, his shirt pulling up slightly as he star fished out. Asahi poked him in the exposed part of his stomach, a squeak erupting from the other male and he scrambled to get back into a sitting position, pulling down his shirt once he was upright once again. Asahi simply laughed at him which Noya responded with a pout and crawled over, perching himself in the others lap.

"Im going to kiss you now." Was all the warning Asahi got before he had all five feet of libero attached to his lips, his arms wrapped around his neck. Asahi wrapped his arms around the Nishinoyas waist as he pressed his lips back against Nishinoyas. 

Throughout the kiss, Nishinoyas hands began to wander across Asahis chest, loving the feeling of the strong chest under his finger tips, the feel of his heart beats when he pressed his fingers gently across his neck. 

Nishinoya pulled back with a small smile. "How about... We try something new?"


	2. The first crack in your glass heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of what they have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is kind of short? But its just mostly to get to where we need to be.

Asahi and Nishinoya were both spent, taking a light doze in Nishinoyas bed after the previous activities that had progressed earlier. Asahi was on his back, hair out of his signature bun with Nishinoyas head on his chest, his arm wrapped around the smaller males torso. Their legs were linked together as they slept, nothing could bother them at that moment.

Except...

A door slamming shut had both Asahi and Nishinoya scrambling from their peaceful sleep among the sheets, grabbing at their clothing to prevent Ms. Nishinoya from getting a full view if she came into her sons room. 

"Boys im home! I hope you're hungry I've got the makings for a big supper!" She called out, and with no footsteps coming up the stairs they both relaxed, Nishinoyas hand going to his lower back and rubbed.

"Man Asahi I never expected... Well that!" He said, his smile practically splitting his face in half as he looked at the Ace, his face was a bright red color.

"You're okay though, right? I didn't hurt you?" Asahi said going over dressed in his boxers and pants which had yet to be done up.

"Oh it hurts, but more like a good hurt. Its similar to how it hurts when I receive a hard ball but so much better!" Nishinoya exclaimed, his hair completely out of whack from not having removed the gel before their activities and the nap. "But im sorry about your neck and lip, I didn't go easy on you." 

"Huh?" Asahi said going over to the mirror and looking at his abused flesh, his bottom lip was swollen and red from being bitten and his neck had several hickies adorning the flesh, a few that wouldn't be hid by any shirt he owned. "Noya! I look like I rolled in poison ivy im that splotchy!" he exclaimed.

"Hehe sorry, Asahi. I couldn't help myself." He said rubbing at the back of his neck. "So how about a shower, I feel sticky." Asahi simply nodded, not taking his eyes off the very visible red marks that adorned his skin, feeling dread sink into his bones. 

Once they had both showered, separately of course, now that Noyas mother was home they couldn't be as close with each other as they would like to be, they headed down stairs to see a full table of food. Far more then enough to feed three people. 

As the night wore on and the boys were stuffed full of food it was finally time for Asahi to head back home as much as Noya whined about him staying the night.

"Noya, I have a test on Monday i have to study." Asahi stated, and it was true but it was mostly due to the fact his parents would never let him stay over.

As he left he kept tugging the collar of his shirt up, trying to hide the marks even though he knew it was futile to even attempt it but he had to try. 

As he approached his front door, he prayed he would be able to just sneak upstairs to his room without any trouble but luck had never really been on his side.

As he opened the door he hear the familiar smash of a beer bottle being thrown against the wall and his parents screaming profanities at each other. They were always like this with each other... Well not always. 

"Oh Asahi has finally decided to grace us with his presence. You had work to do you piece of shit!" His mother screamed as she came out from the living room and he pressed his back against the door, a sad attempt to try and hide from her wrath.

"Oh my god whats this? Did you skip out on us just to go fuck some stupid little slut? You got a girlfriend now? Well congratu-fucking-lations. I don't give a fuck what you have or what you've been doing but you need to be home by 9 every night!" His father joined in as well, the only time they weren't fighting each other was when they teamed up against him instead.

"I-its 7:30." He said quietly.

Asahis mother slapped him across the face. "Don't back talk your father you ungrateful child!" 

"S-sorry ma'am." He said ducking his head. 

"So who is she?" His mother asked. "What little slut are you fooling around with huh?" 

"I-I don't h-have a girlfriend." He whimpered, he didn't want to lie to his parents he never did but this wasn't actually a lie. He didn't have a girlfriend.

"Oh don't fuck around with me i know what those marks are..." His father stopped mid sentence you could practically see the crank turning in his alcohol filled mind. "You're a fag. Thats why you don't have a girlfriend!" 

Asahi paled and he knew he was caught.

"No son of mine is going to be one of those! You will never do this again! Go upstairs now! No food for a week... No two weeks at LEAST you don't deserve to eat until all that disgusting darkness is purged out of your soul." He said taking a swing at Asahis head with the beer bottle clutched in his hand, luckily misjudging the distance and the bottle smashed on the door instead of Asahis skull.

However a piece of glass still cut into his cheek and he could feel the blood dripping down his cheek as he ran past his parents and up to his room.

He was breathing heavy and close to a panic attack as he laid on his bed. He wanted to throw up terribly but he knew he couldn't. It would just be another thing for his parents to get mad at.

...What killed him the most however was that he knew he could no longer be with Nishinoya.


	3. Im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so late! Some crap happened and i wont bore you but im hoping not to have you wait this long again!

The night was long and unbearable but passed far to quickly for Asahi. Awaiting for him that morning, as he should have expected, there was no spot at the table for him as his parents ate their breakfast. He was smart enough by now not to try and one. There would be no food for him today and he could only hope his parents would be merciful enough to only make this last a day or two instead of the threatened two weeks. His mother wouldn't even look at him and he only wished his father would do the same. But he was never lucky.

"Morning, faggot." His father sneered, a bottle of beer already in his hand.

Asahi winced at the words but he kept his mouth shut. He grabbed his book bag and headed out the door with a quick goodbye, he didn't want to incur his parents wrath this early in the morning on what he knew was going to be the worst day of his life. 

As usual half way to school Nishinoya poked his head out of his house and waved, and again as usual he was behind in getting ready so Asahi waited at the end of his driveway. He'd do it after practice, he told himself, this was just to much to handle this early in the morning, and he didn't want to wipe that beautiful smile off of Noyas face...

He was shook out of his thoughts when the five feet of libero launched itself at him, he barely managed to stay standing. He was expecting an the enthusiastic kiss he was usually greeted with but instead he felt Noya cup his cheek in his hand, thumb running over the sensitive flesh that had been cut the previous night.

"Asahi what happened?" He asked voice full of concern and Asahis chest tightened. He cared so much about this boy and he knew the sentiment was returned. 

"I just had a little accident in the shower, broke the curtain rod the plastic cut my face." Asahi lied easily, it had become second nature to lie about his home life and while he felt guilty he could never let anyone know what went on there.

"Okay after school we are stopping at the department store and getting you some adhesive ducks! You're so clumsy you should of had them before!" Noya said puffing up his cheeks making sure Asahi knew there was no room for argument.

"Why ducks!? Why not just a bathmat!?" Asahi squeaked. 

"Ducks are better! I have them they're so cute!" Noya laughed patting Asahis cheek gently. "We have to protect our ace."

"And you think adhesive ducks are the way to do it?" Asahi said with an awkward chuckle.   
"No its the only way man!" Noya laughed, finally pressing a kiss to Asahis lips before stepping back. "We are going to be late as badly as i want to stay here and kiss your clumsy face."  
Asahi had to agree, they stood still and talked for far to long and were behind schedule, Daichi would kill them for being late to morning practice. They walked side by side, regretful that they couldn't hold hands, but it was Asahi who insisted upon it in the first place so he couldn't complain about it.

When they finally reached school they headed off to change and one scolding from Daichi later they were finally practicing volleyball. During morning practice Asahi could almost forget what he had to do, it was nice far to nice to lose himself in the game with Nishinoya backing him up the whole way.

He didn't have the same luxury during his classes, he got scolded more then once by different teachers because he couldn't focus on what was happening in class, his mind kept drifting to his father and more importantly to Noya. He didn't want the day to end, this one last day of love and peace between the two of them. He knew Nishinoya wouldn't take it well, hell he hadn't taken Asahi leaving the volleyball team well and this was more personal.

When the last bell of the day finally rang, Asahi dragged himself out of his desk and down the hallways and out to the gym for practice. Once again the luxury didn't come, he guess because it was coming soon what he would have to do. He missed more tosses then Hinata did when he first started.

Back in the changing room he grabbed Nishinoyas arm. 

"Can you stay back a few minutes I want to talk to you." He said quietly and Nishinoya gave him a wide smile and a nod. 

"Of course Asahi." He said patting his boyfriends shoulder.

Asahi hung back, pretending to root through his locker until everyone besides he and Nishinoya were left. He sighed clenching his teeth together. He had to do this, he didn't even want to think what would happen to him and hell even worse, Noya, if he didn't do this. He pushed himself back to face Nishinoya, it took a lot to look in his eye with a solemn expression.

"Asahi?....Is everything okay?" Nishinoya asked, worried by the look on Asahis face, he had never seen him look this.... upset? He didn't even know if that was the right word to describe it.

"Nishinoya, its time we broke up... I...I realized i'm not gay. Thanks for helping me out with that." Asahi said, he had no other way to get Noya to back off then to say he wasn't interested and that it wasn't any love there to begin with. 

Nishinoya froze, his blood felt like ice in his veins as he heard the words. 

"...W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!


	4. Mr.Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Nishinoya deals with the break up and has to face his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Nishinoya focuses just a day short of a month i know im sorry college has me on the runaround and i haven't even started yet.
> 
> As obvious the cliffhanger is resolved in this chapter but more angst and drama to come!

Nishinoya could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. This wasn't happening, this COULDN'T be happening. There was no way Asahi of all people could be this cruel! He couldn't tear his eyes away from Asahis face as his own twisted into a look of rage and betrayal. 

"Are you kidding me?! Who are you, Asahi never would have played with another persons heart like this! If you had told me that was what you wanted... then that would have been okay but to do and say all of those things and then turn around and say you used me?! Thats not okay!" Nishinoyas voice was cracking with every word but he was far to stubborn to cry no matter how much his heart hurt at this moment.

"Well you may have to reevaluate what you think of me then..." Asahi had to look at his own feet, the look on Nishinoyas face just hurt deep inside his chest. He just wanted to run over and scoop the smaller male into his arms kiss everywhere he could reach and tell him he was sorry and that he didn't mean a single word that came out of his mouth, but he couldn't. Not for his safety and he definitely couldn't put Noyas safety at risk.

"Obviously I never knew that you could be this... this fucked up! How could you do this to me?! " Noya was practically seething now, he slammed his locker shut making Asahi wince at the loud bang it created. "Okay, just fuck you but if you think you can just up and abandon the team again you better say your prayers because i will hunt you down and make you come back!" He warned.

"I don't plan on leaving the team again..." Asahis voice came out very meek, head staying bowed because he knew if he lifted it even once Nishinoya would be able to tell something was wrong, he always could.

"Good." That was the last thing Noya said before he stormed out of the room, barely remembering to grab his bag slamming the door on his way out. His fists were shaking as he walked home. He stopped into Ukais store to pick up some pork buns for him and his mother for supper. It was his turn to cook but he really didn't feel up to it. He said his goodbyes managing to keep a happy smile on his face, he didn't want people asking what was wrong with something they didn't know was happening in the first place and he wasn't going to be the one to explain he was used and tossed away like a dirty tissue.

Once he had made his way home with dinner in his arms he knew he wouldn't be able to hide anymore no matter the smile he plastered on his face his mother always saw through them.

"Yuu, whats wrong?" And there is was. The smile dropped off his face once he handed the bag over to his mother, she smiled softly at him and put the bag on the kitchen counter.

"I don't want to talk right now mom..." Noya said running a hand through his hair. She tsked and shook her head.

"If i let you get away with the 'i don't want to talk' id never be able to help you feel better now spill. Like who the hell am i going to gossip to, the cat next door that comes to sleep in our den every Tuesday !?" She exclaimed and Noya let out a small laugh, he really loved his mother she could make him laugh even when he was upset.

"Well you know my friend Asahi?... Well he was my boyfriend, for two months." Noya started off.

"Was? Well I don't like the sounds of that." She said with a frown.

"Well no... today he broke up with me... He used me as his little am i gay experiment. " Nishinoya sighed running a hand through his hair before he was wrapped in his mothers arms.

"Honey, ive known for the past month you two were together, you were always sweet around each other, touching when i couldn't see you and yesterday he left looking like a leopard. I wasn't going to say anything because if you wanted me to know you would have told me but right now honey what you have to do is just move on, I know it hurts and it will for a while you are in the same club but you can do it i know you can and you will get a better person to date sweetheart." Nishinoya couldn't help but smile, his mother always knew how to make things better when things seemed dark.

"Thanks mom, you know i will. I wont let this get me down!" He exclaimed already feeling better, so what if Asahi was a jerk! There were far more things he could be doing right now instead of being sad and mopey! Sad and mopey was far from his style and he would be damned if he let himself become some sad sack that made everyone who seen him sad! No he was the enthusiastic ball of energy only rivaled by Hinata who was the embodiment of the sun.

He sat at the table once he was released from his mothers arms, she brought over the bag with the pork buns inside and they both began to eat, it wasn't a quiet supper not with the Nishinoyas. They were chatting and laughing the whole time through. 

By the time the sun had been down for a few hours, Noya had had his bath and done his homework to the best of his abilities and was laying down to get some sleep, it was the weekend tomorrow and he decided he was going to ask Tanaka if he wanted to go to the arcade, it had been a while since they had done that, with Noya and Asahi sneaking around on dates most weekends but that wasn't a problem anymore. He fell asleep with pleasant thoughts of tomorrow and what could happen, Asahi shoved back into the deepest parts of his mind. For now.


	5. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into Asahis home life and how he copes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://boniebelle.tumblr.com/post/126892760252/monday-morning-tears-are-falling 
> 
> HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT fan art of my story i almost died. This person is so amazing and so perfect. Just go look at it oh my god. <3
> 
> But yeah sorry this is late im literally uploading from my college so yeah busy busy

Saturday morning brought a soft warm light through Asahis curtains. It was unwelcome in his opinion. His eyes were bagged with the dark circles of sleep depravity. He hadnt been able to find sleep, Nishinoyas voice ringing through hi ears, the looks of betrayal showed behind his eyelids each time he tried to close them, it was just to much. Once he had gotten home yesterday and escaped from his parents wrath, he had gone to his room and cried. He hated this, he wanted to be with Noya, anywhere and everywhere, no secrets, to make him mile only he got to see... But he would never get to see it again. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, he had already released his sadness and he wasn’t allowed to cry again. It was a promise to himself to only cry once over something no matter how upsetting it was to him. He rolled onto his side and began an internal debate on whether or not he should get up or try to squeeze in a few more minutes of rest. He couldn’t hear his parents downstairs so he knew they were either still on bed or gone somewhere, he was pretty sure his dad was at work and that was a great relief. 

He finally got up the courage to roll himself out of bed, his head pounding once he was upright. He grabbed the pill bottle out from under his mattress, he needed to keep it hidden or else his parents would have taken these away from him to. He took out two pills and swallowed them dry. It was simple aspirin, to hopefully help with the ache he felt building more and more. He replaced the pill bottle and grabbed the small stash of bills he had gathered doing chores for the elderly lady down the street. He hated taking her money but if he didn’t he would have died of starvation long ago. Probably during the three month fast his parents had put him on after he had quit the volleyball team. They had deemed him even more worthless then usual and a quitter on top of all that. He had survived off of Nishinoya sharing his lunched and Ms.Takais kindness. 

Asahi sighed as he counted the money, it had been a little while since the last fast, his parents going for physical beatings rather then taking his food from him even though what he got still wasn’t very much. He had accumulated ¥7674.66 since last time and while it was a relief it would only get him about 5 days worth of meals if he played his cards right. And this time he didn’t have Nishinoya to feed him during lunch. He sighed and pocketed ¥1194.26 he wouldn’t normally take this much at a time but his stomach was really starting to hurt since he hadnt had anything to eat since Thursday night. That and Ms.Takai had asked him to come over and do a few chores for her earlier the week. Hed be helping her tomorrow and being this time of the year she had more chores then normal so hed get paid more. He usually only helped her with yard work and carrying in her groceries but in winter she needed help shoveling her driveway and salting the steps as well and she often paid him twice as much. 

Asahi stretched as he stood, his joints popping back into place, he felt stiff all over and he knew it wasn’t going away anytime soon. He had slept in his clothes the night before because he knew there was a chance he would need a quick escape and he couldn’t waste time with changing. He applied his deodorant and took a mouthful of mouthwash and spat out the window. His mother hated every time he went in the bathroom, always saying he left behind a mess even when all he did was wash his hands for dinner. He avoided going into the bathroom so much he peed in the bushes out back, thanking any deity that would listen that they had the backyard fenced off. 

Once he was done his admittedly odd routine before he peeked out of his room. He could hear his mother shuffling around now so he made a quiet trip down the stairs trying not incur her wrath although she was much calmer when his father wasn’t around. He slipped on is shoes and sighed in relief once he was out the door and onto the sidewalk. 

He headed to a family run business, it was one that he visited so often on his starvations all of them knew him by name at this point, he wasn’t sure if it was sweet or sad. Probably a little of both. Whoever was on cash would always ask him how much he had to work with and give him a list based on what he had. He was sure they were giving his discounts every time he went there, he was also vaguely sure the owners had an idea what was going on in his home to give him so much food for so cheap. The fact they wouldn’t give him a menu to see the prices himself also pretty much cemented the idea that they were giving him more for less but he wouldn’t complain he wouldn’t shuck their kindness. 

The bell rang as he walked through the door and the waitress smiled at him, she was the daughter of the owners and had been working here for at least 5 years. 

"Hey,Asahi. Long time no see. The last time I saw you was what, 2 months ago?" Right. He hadnt needed to come eat here since he was so often invited to Noyas house for supper instead of being left on his own. 

"Yeah, sorry, im probably going to be more frequent again, at least for the next two week." Asai said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his eyes were closed so he missed the sad look that passed her face as she looked upon him. 

"Right. So how much today? Ill take your order, mom and dad are kind of busy behind the counter." She said pointing to the line up of customers. 

"Oh no that’s not fair I can wait!" Asahi exclaimed, he didn’t want special treatment. 

"Nonsense. Mom and dad would have my head if I let our favorite customer wait in that line." She said leading him over to a table that she had just cleared. Asahi could still see it shine slightly with the cleansing solution. 

"Morning rush is always hectic you know that." She said with a smile taking out her notepad. "So how much?" 

"¥1194.26." Asahi said sheepishly as he sat down, but considering he usually only came in with half that it wasn’t to bad. 

"Well okay for that we can get you-" She listed off a few menu items to him, the list always seemed to get longer no matter how little money was in his pocket that day. 

Once she had left with his order a small sad smile crossed his face, they cared so much about him it was so sweet, they felt more like family then his own parents did. He had wanted to take Nishinoya here on their next date he knew the libero would have loved it here, especially the extensive dessert options. He was knocked out of his sad thoughts when a plate was placed in front of him, was he really lost in thought that long? Oh well, he had a plate full of food now and a full day ahead to do with what he pleased. He had to look forward not behind.


	6. Would you like a bandage for your heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning and Asahi has to face his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? Yeah had a free class at college ended up typing this out. Lol little Kagehinas in here to.

Asahi was jolted awake by the sound of glass shattering somewhere in the house by the loud bang it was obvious it had been thrown not dropped. This was confirmed by his mother screaming at his father about how dare he throw something at her, not that it was unusual, she threw things at him to. Asahi winced when he heard a loud crash and his father screaming at his mother in return. It sounded like something had gone bad... 

"You crazy bitch, what the hell!?" 

"Please calm down you baby, I doubt its even broken." 

"Doubt isnt going to heal the damage!" 

"If youre so worried go to the hospital!" 

"I cant drive like this!" 

"Fine!" 

Asahi had never been more relieved, his parents were leaving, he wouldn’t have to face them today. Sunday had been pure hell, they had both been home all day and he couldn’t sneak out. He had a few new bruises on his chest and back but nothing was broken or bleeding so he counted himself lucky. 

He glanced at the clock. 5:37a.m. That meant his parents hadnt even gone to bed yet. He could have opted for more sleep but when he had to make the choice between a little more sleep and getting a meal it was obvious what he would choose. He stayed in bed until he heard the door slam shut as his parents left, he didn’t want them to hear him up and about, he didn’t want to have to see them today at all. 

Asahi rolled out of bed, he got himself prepared for the day, grabbing his book bag his gym bag and some of the cash under his mattress. Not nearly as much as he had taken the time before. Just enough to get him a small meal for breakfast and a small supper on the way back home. Or rather to the park. He wasn’t going home until he had to. 

The thought of school was rolling through his head, he felt sick to his stomach. Hed have to see Noya today, pretend everything was okay in front of their team, but he knew things would never be the same again, during lunch Noya wouldn’t sit with him, how could he? After what Asahi had done to him hed never even want to be anywhere near him ever again. 

As usual the dinner had been a very pleasant place, the smiling faces had brightened his day up even the smallest little bit, breakfast had been delicious and his stomach had finally stopped hurting, going a day without food gave him tummy aches and he was certain it would happen to anyone. 

But then he was on his way to school. God how he dreaded it. The simple thought of going into that building. He was scared, scared to see that look on Nishinoyas face again. It had been haunting him all weekend. 

The gym came into view, he knew he was going to be early, the only ones that would probably be here ahead of him would possibly be Hinata and Kageyama. He sighed as he walked into the changing room. His heart stopped at the sight. Kageyama was leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Hiantas lips, and it seemed like Hinata was very happily accepting it. 

When Kageyama pulled back he went bright red at the sight of Asahi in the door way. Hinata turned around his face doing a wonderful imitation of a gaping fish as he turned the same color as Kageyama. 

"A-asahi-san! S-sorry we didn’t realize you were here yet!" Hinata sputtered and Asahi raised an eyebrow. Something was welling up inside his chest. 

"Yeah, we don’t want to make you uncomfortable, please forgive us!" As Kageyama spoke Asahi finally realized what he was feeling. Jealousy. They werent out but they werent hiding their relationship, why could they have a peaceful relationship and he couldn’t!? He shook his head, no he couldn’t think like that he couldn’t be bitter towards them. 

"No its fine really. You werent doing anything indecent." Asahi said waving his arms in front of his chest to dismiss the action. 

"Can you please not tell Daichi-san? I don’t want him mad at us. I promise we wont interfere with practice or games!" Hinata said biting his lip. 

"Well you should just tell him that, Daichis a nice person he'll be happy for you. I promise. Hed only say something if you actually were interfering with practice. how long have you been together?" Asahi asked with a gentle smile, he still felt jealous but he wouldn’t let it get in the way of him helping his underclassmen. 

"Oh uhm, its three weeks on Wednesday." Kageyama said, pursing his lips in thought. 

 

"Well just tell him that, you’ve done three weeks of practice just fine guys." Asahi pointed out. Hinata had a bright smile split across his face. 

"Hes right!" He exclaimed grabbing onto Kageyamas hand, bouncing like crazy. 

"Calm down moron!"Kageyama said trying to pull his hand back. Asahi chuckled, even dating they were still the same as they always were. 

Shortly after, Daichi and Suga arrived, Hinata still had his death grip on Kageyamas hand as they walked out of the changing room. Daichi didn’t say anything but he did smile at them and greet them a good morning. 

Asahi set to changing, he didn’t want to run into... 

"GOOD MORNING!" Noya exclaimed as he bound into the changing room. Asahi was glad he had his shirt halfway off so Noya couldn’t see the look on his face. He sighed and fully pulled off his shirt, replacing it with his uniform shirt. He finished changing in peace before he walked out of the room and to the gym. 

Practice went by fairly normal, more then he had expected actually. Noya had guarded his back just like he always did. He managed to concentrate on the ball, only fumbling a few times. It felt like everything would be normal, but he had a voice in the back of his head nagging at him the entire time. 

Class, went by at a slow pace, he managed to get his work done this time though, opting to stare out the window once he was done. The lunch bell finally rung and Asahis stomach growled slightly. Asahi shook it off and headed out. He sat under his usual tree, looking up towards the sky. He sighed, letting out a little squeal when another body plopped down besides him, he wasn’t expecting anyone to join him. Especially not the one who was currently tugging at the tie on his bento. 

Noya looked up and gave a slight wave at Asahis stunned expression. "Yo." 

"W-what? I didn’t think youd want to sit with me anymore!" Asahi exclaimed, still slightly shocked. 

"What? We broke up were still friends right? I mean come on yeah I was hurt but I got over that. Well mostly. Still a little miffed honestly." Noya said with a shrug. "But I still want to be your friend, anyways, you don’t have lunch again. Stop forgetting you dunce!" Noya exclaimed finally getting the tie open. 

Asahi couldn’t help but smile a bit. Noya really was something. Even after the horrible things he had said on Friday, Noya just let it roll off his back to forgive him. They were still friends and that was more then Asahi deserved right now. 

Noya took a few bites of his bento before shoving it at Asahi. It was how they had always done it. Noya took a few bites and then so did Asahi they handed it back and forth until the mountain of food Noyas mom packed was gone. 

"Thanks." He said with a small smile, taking the bento from Noyas hands gratefully. 

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.....


	7. New suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya gets a new offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im back. Ill be updating more now. Also dont kill me for this. If it isnt obvious im reallllllly going to make Asahi suffer before i can make things better.
> 
> Also if anyone ever draws fanart of this story can you link me to it id love to see it <3

A week had passed since Nishinoya had forgiven him for breaking up with him in the worst way. He knew he didn’t deserve this, it was to kind for this kind of treatment but Noya thought he did and he wasn’t going to fight him, he still wanted to be his friend if he couldn’t be his boyfriend anymore. It was more then he could have asked for.

They continued to work together as a good team on the court and nobody even had a hint of what had happened between them the week before, it was peaceful and that was the way Asahi liked it. The only good thing that came out of the whole thing was he didn’t have to lie to his friends faces anymore, but that was his fault in the first place…. 

They also continued to hang out after school as well, both with friends and sometimes just together, but that was mostly when they were doing homework over at Noyas. Asahi felt like he was getting weird looks from Ms.Nishinoya but she still treated him like she always had, she was just as kind as ever she mostly just looked confused.

Home life stayed the same as ever, his parents yelling and screaming, beating each other. Even with his fathers arm in a cast they still went at each other, and then him when he dared showed his face. The worst part was they decided to hold onto the no food policy. He hadn’t properly eaten in days. He was getting fed at Noyas when he went over and the restaurant but he was running out of money, Ms.Takei had been admitted to the hospital, she had a minor heart attack and should be out soon. It was getting shaky but he would be able to eat again soon, so he would be fine. 

-

Noyas life however was getting better, he refused to be sad and being friends with Asahi was wonderful but he missed being held in the gentle giants arms and being smothered in his chest, only to be profusely apologized to once the ace realized he couldn’t breath. He never lingered on those thoughts for long, he had better things to do then linger on the past! He had volleyball and friends to focus on! 

Noyas mother had questioned him the day after Asahi had come over to study after they had broken up, she wasn’t mad or upset merely just confused as to why her sons ex-boyfriend was still coming over. He simply told her the truth that they were going to stay friends and she smiled and accepted it, she was a little peeved that the there boy broke her sons heart but she had faith in her son and his choices and let him so as he needed. 

He had been hanging out with Tanka a lot more recently again, the two bros had lots of fun together once again, making a ruckus and just generally being a rowdy bunch of teenagers. They made an old man pissed at them when they were at a café, he claimed they were being a nuisance so the two had proceeded to get louder saying loud innuendos and making weird voices. They got kicked out but it was worth it.

Today however he was out at the shopping mall picking up the groceries for his mother, she had gotten overtime and they were running low on groceries, so he offered to go pick up the weeks groceries for her. 

Noya was browsing the isles of the grocery store, he wasn’t use to coming here so he wasn’t sure where anything was other then pop and ice-cream. He slowly made his way up and down each isle, grabbing items off the shelves when he found each item on the list. 

‘Eggs-check, bread-check, soda-check, fish-check, crackers-check, lettuce-check, broccoli-check, strawberries-check ….’ Noya mentally checked off in his head. He needed to stop by the meat section to pick up the meats on the list. It was a lot of food but his mother liked to make a lot of food and it came in handy as Asahi often forgot his lunch, man he was far to forgetful the big lug would starve himself if he didn’t feed him somedays-

He was knocked out of his thoughts when his cart hit someone elses. He startled and looked up immediately, he felt bad he should have been paying attention instead of getting lost in thought.

“Im sorry!” Noya exclaimed before noticing who was standing in front of him. He almost squealed when he realized it was the main pillar of Dateko, Aone Takanobu. He didn’t really see him often and wasn’t even sure if he ever left his house other then school but here he was, doing his own shopping if the cart was any indication. 

“Its fine.” The giant said his face as blank as ever and Noya really wished the other would emote more as he wanted to know if it was truly fine or if he had pissed off the other. He wasn’t like Asahi, you couldn’t look at him without seeing his emotions splayed all across his face.

“Youre the libero from Karasuna, Nishinoya Yuu.” Aone stated, once again startling Noya out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, and youre Aone from Datekou.” Aone nodded at that. 

“You need to stop losing yourself, or you will get hurt.” He said, referring to the two instances within 5 minutes of Noya had lost himself in his thoughts. 

“Yeah but I guess I got a lot on my mind.” Noya said, and as much as he didn’t want it Asahi kept plaguing his mind. 

“Would you like some company?” Aone offered and Noya smiled a bit. 

“Yeah sure, that sounds fine!” Noya stated, he was always excited to make new friends. 

The rest of the shopping trip went well, Noya didn’t run into anyone else as he was to distracted talking with, well mostly to, Aone. He was really good company and Noya managed to get the other to smile a few times and he counted that an accomplishment. He also figured out Aone wasn’t scary or mean, he was just highly awkward and had a resting grumpy face.

As they were ready to leave Aone turned to him.

“Would… Would it be okay if I were to ask you on a date?” Aone asked, his eyes looking directly at Noyas feet. 

Noyas face went a bright red at the offer. A date? Well, he was single and Aone was really nice, and not bad to look at. A single date couldn’t hurt.

“Sure.” Noya said offering his phone out to Aone. “Put your number in. Ill text you to give you mine. Just text me and set up a time and place.”

Aone took his phone and after a moment handed it back to Noya, a small smile on his face as well as a gentle blush.


	8. Lets add another crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you since i was so long gone

Noya couldn’t believe how fast the last two weeks had passed, his friendship with Asahi had completely settled back into place, he was not longer feeling any hurt about the break up. He had three dates with Aone since he was asked out, he had to admit as much as he was okay with hiding his and Asahis relationship, it was nice to be able to hold hands while walking down the street without having to worry about his boyfriend being upset or them being caught. He was loving his time with Aone, but it didn’t feel right. He was having fun but it wasn’t the right person… No he shouldn’t think like that, he was just a little raw from his breakup that’s all. A few more dates and hed been feeling right again. He was just scared that what happened before will happen again. 

He smiled as he picked up the coat that was on the back of the chair in his room, Aone had given him his jacket to wear for a few days. Noya couldn’t help but be a bit giddy, he never had the experience of having Asahis jacket, to wear his boyfriends jacket to have him be proud to be his boyfriend that he got to wear his coat in public for everyone to see. It was the wrong school but it didn’t matter it was obvious the coat wasn’t his.

He shrugged the coat on over his shirt and zipped it up, he was practically swimming in it but that’s what made it so great, it was so big but yet to his it fit just great. The size was great but white seemed a bit to ….White. It was much brighter then As-His own jacket it was a big contrast. 

Noya got pulled out of his train of thought when his mother called for him.

“Yuu! Azumane is here for you!” She called out and he smiled, yeah everything was back to normal. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and he paled for a moment. Oh shit. He didn’t tell anyone on the team he was dating Aone yet. Especially not Asahi. The only one who knew was Tanaka.

It didn’t matter, they weren’t dating, they weren’t together, and Asahi should be happy for him! 

“Im coming!” Noya called out, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket before grabbing his bag and running out of his bedroom door.  
\--

Asahi was sitting on the Nishinoyas couch, waiting for Noya to come down, it wasn’t unusual for the libero to be a little late coming out for school. He patiently waited as Ms. Nishinoya called out for her son and soon after he heard the reply and the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.

At the sight of Noya, Asahis chest felt cold. That…. That was a Dateko jacket Noya was wearing wasn’t it? But why!? He was on Karasuno there was no reason for him to be wearing such a huge Dateko jacket. 

“Hey Asahi!” Noya said running over to his friend with a smile on his face. Asahi barely mustered the ability to give him a smile in return.

“Hey, Noya.” Asahi said, barely managing to get away without a squeak. “N-nice jacket.”

“Oh thanks! Its not mine.” That part was fairly obvious. “Aone gave it to me to wear!” 

“Aone? Why?” Asahi said, his chest tightening, there was only one reason Aone would give Noya his jacket. 

“Uhm, well we’ve gone on a few dates. Hes my boyfriend now.” Noya said blushing a little bit as he rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at Asahi as he spoke and for that Asahi was extremely greatful for, he couldn’t stop the look of hurt from crossing his face. It hadn’t even been that long since they had broken up and Noya had already moved on…. But he couldn’t say anything, it was his fault. They stayed like that for a moment before Noyas mom cleared her throat. 

“Boys, school!” She said with a smile, a sigh and a shake of her head.

“Oh that’s wonderful Noya.” Asahi said with the best smile he could muster as he stood up. Tightening his hold on his bag strap. 

“Thanks!” Noya said with a happy smile heading towards the door. He felt a little disappointed that that was the only reaction he had got. He wanted a little jealousy but Asahi had told him he didn’t love him like that, he wouldn’t have lied about that. There was no reason for him to be jealous.

The two of them headed out walking down the street. 

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Asahi couldn’t help but ask, he needed to know.

“About two weeks.” Noya said his fingers playing with the rolled up sleeves of the jacket. Hoping a little as he walked. 

“He treat you well?” Asahi asked, he just wanted Noya to be happy, that’s why he had broken up with him in the first place.

“Yeah! Hes so sweet, he takes me out and hes not scared to cuddle me in public.” Noya said before realizing what he said, Asahi already feeling the guilt well up inside him from what he put Noya through. 

Asahi didn’t ask anymore questions on the way to school, but Noya continued to babble on for a bit, avoiding the subject of Aone.

It was when they reached the gym for morning practice is when the real questions began flooding in. Everyone was happy for him, especially Tanaka. Tanaka was the only one who knew before this and was patting him on the back as he answered all the questions that were the same as the ones Asahi had asked and quiet a few more. 

Asahi hated listening to this, it hurt to hear how happy Noya was, even though he should be happy he wasn’t. He wanted Noya to be happy with him for the boy to be wearing his jacket. This was going to take a long time to get use to….


End file.
